Haunted House
by luvwell
Summary: its a hot day lan and the gang see chaud.chaud is in a good mood, y? hes going to help fix an old haunted house. with a new girl, who is she? does she have any old ties with Chaud? is it love? or somthing else. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1:Ren Farrow.

Lan and his friends maylu, dax, tori, and yai were walking down the streets of dentect city(a/n does anyone know the correct spelling?) truly not going anywhere when they ran into Chaud

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Chaud asked it was an extremely hot day and every one was cranky apparently he wasn't (which was extremely creepy knowing Chaud)

"Um, hi, Chaud, what's with the happy attitude today? Did the stocks for your company go up or something?" Lan said never passing up the chance to bug Chaud.

"No"

"You bought a new building?" Lan continued

"No" Chaud said getting annoyed

"Um, you, uh, for crying out loud just tell me!" Lan yelled

"Uh, ok, you know the old building on the outskirts of town?" he said

They nodded.

"The really scary creepy run down old building? A.k.a. The Farrow house?" Lan said.

"Yeah, that one." he said really really annoyed

"The one that all the Farrow's mysteriously died!" Lan said exasperated

"yes" he whispered.

"I knew you bought a new building!...wait you bought that building! It's haunted! You can't! Or you and your dad will die the same way all the Farrow's did!" Lan shouted

"Chaud, you didn't, did you?" Yai asked worried for her not so secret crush.

"Blaze Quest didn't buy it, I'm just helping fix it up. It's almost Halloween and haunted houses are popular and, well, the person who owns it would like to re-open it." Chaud explained

"If you don't own it then who does?" Maylu asked

"I do" a female voice sounded behind them "I became worried when you didn't show up for the meeting. You were like, five minutes late fifteen minutes ago. It's very unlike you. I thought you must be dead or something." She said

Then something happened that no one had really ever seen…..Chaud smiled a broad smile and chuckled.

"Glad to know I have the rep." he said to the girl that didn't look any older than Chaud.

The girl had very long black hair with white tips. She had a pale complexion. She was very thin yet it seemed to fit her. Her lips were a pale blue (like she was really cold or something 'cause it didn't look like make-up. She wore black cargo pants that slightly dragged on the ground because they were so long. Her top was a tight camouflage shirt with long sleeves that flared at the end. The main point was she looked creepy, just the right person to own a haunted house. The only thing that kept Lan from running away screaming like a girl was her bright smiling green eyes.

Chaud realized that it was rude not telling his 'friends' her name.

"Uh, guys, this is Ren Farrow she owns the building and is the last living 'heir' to the Farrow's fortune."

"But didn't the media say you died!" The group shouted.

a/n what did you think? R&R. flames allowed. I don't own mega man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, yeah, don't believe every thing you hear" Ren said

"So, your not dead?" Yai said

Chaud and Ren did a sweat drop

Ren smiled and said "no, I'm as alive as you" then she turned to Chaud and said "well do you want to go to the house, or, do you want to have it in the park?"

"Why don't we go to the house." Chaud said

"You guys want to come?" Ren asked

"Sure!" Yai said she didn't want her 'crush' to be alone with another girl.

Chaud gave a pleading look to Ren. Ren just smiled back enjoying his look of pain. He had told her about the Yai, a scary thing. But, yai didn't seem that bad to Ren.

"I'll come if Lan does." Maylu said Lan and Maylu had been going out for a month so she knew he would come if she went.

"Fine," Lan said "someone will have to save you"

Dax and tori agreed after that and they started over to the Farrow mansion.

**When they got to the farrow mansion.**

"Wow its huge!" Lan said

"Yeah," Ren agreed.

The house was made of red bricks that were all but covered with old grape vines. It also had old castle like windows with stained glass.(in Lan's opinion they had very disturbing images. Most were of old battles fought long ago.)

When they got inside the first thing they saw was a large no huge old winding staircase. The old staircase's railing was full of old carvings, but, it was all around beautiful.

There was also old columns some were ivory others black and white marble still others were wood all beautifully carved in the same pattern as the staircase. The floor was made of black marble.

Gargoyles and other statues lined the ceiling. Standing pride fully on their stone thrones.

"We like art" Ren said

"I could tell" Lan said dumb struck.

"If you don't make it in the haunted house business you could turn this place into a museum." Chaud said

"Yeah, maybe" Ren said back.

**In the living room**

"So when you said you were going to help fix it what did you mean? Are you going to send help? Or-" yai was cut off

"I'm helping personally. It doesn't need much, just some tuning up" Chaud said

"Hmm, so when do we start?" yai asked

"What?" Ren asked

"When do we start? You know, like Chaud and I working on something alone and you working on something else" yai said

"Sure the more the merrier!" Ren said

Chaud gave her another look this time he looked like he was about to cry. This only broadened Ren's smile.

"I'll help, if you need me," tori said

"Great! We Start tomorrow! At three, see you soon!" Ren said and got up to leave Chaud followed then the rest, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Luv: whoa! Sorry it took so long to update!

Chaud: her computer has a virus,

Ren: yeah, its nasty! It shuts off every fifteen minutes! On its own! Some times it only lasts a minute! And, it gets rid of anything you don't save! Ugghhh! Its evil!

Chaud: review! She's earned it right?

Ren: read Luvwell's other stories: Evil and sad Ravens past, and Starfleet academy,

Chaud: and coming soon: Dreams and night mares, power of friendship, blindside, DARK, Past, and more! (I cant remember all the names)


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruka** thank you I was hoping it would be sort of funny, 

**Chips Dip** um, yeah, glad u like Chaud he my fav. To and no I don't think Yai and him should be together (she's sort of snobby)

**Metamorpha **thanks I don't know what a Hilary house is though, (Luv is dumb) and thanks for the spelling.

**Captain M : the Fic master. ** You're an awesome reviewer! And im trying to work on the grammar I think Ren will be round more just to bug Yai. I think my summary is very misleading and im going to fix that as soon as I can. This will be love but, not the kind you're thinking of, and he does like her but not the way you might think. (Yes I'm very misleading. 

**Wolf Lupin **you're a jerk, but what ever, I don't know what you mean by encouraging the characters so Plz tell me. (O yeah and if u burned your brain how the heck are u typing?) P.S. I happy! U made my Happy! I have my very own (for now at least) critic, yay!

**Reviewer person. Yes there will be pranks! I can't wait to see what I concoct (im freaking my self out. Anywho, sorry I should take romance off the thing, no romance between Rena and Chaud unless their acting, (can't wait) I have a plan for the two. Plz don't hate me when this is through.**

**Haunted house chapter three.**

The next day bright and early the group met in the living room of the Farrow House.

"So are you guys ready?" Ren asked

They all nodded in agreement.

"Great! Ok, not too much to do, um, Yai, Maylu and I will work on the costumes like sewing and things. Uh, Chaud and Tori, you guys will get a map to look around all the corners of this place, also, some doors might be stuck while you're looking just give them a hard tug. And Lan, and Dex, you guys will be painting, um, the lounge and the entrance. We all get these Walky Talky's we can all talk to each other not just two people. Call if you need help." Ren said

Yai was so tired of this Ren girl, I mean she seemed like the perfect girl friend. What if she and Chaud got together! She was strong and pretty, and knew how to sew but she could just as Easley drop kick an alligator, talk about a split personality, AND, she smiled far too much, especially at Chaud.

Yai was thinking all this when a voice came over Rens walky-talky hey Ren! Were having tons of trouble with this door, why not come and take a look. Chaud shouted over static of the walky-talky.

"See you in a flash!" she said and took off.

Then, Yai took off after Ren! " heh, what would happen if I could open the door and not her? I bet I could if I beat her there!" Yai said

Yai took off at full speed and caught up with Ren "im going to open that door, you just stay back and watch." Yai said

Ren Blinked twice. _She's gunna what? Ugh! She had better not hurt herself._

They both got on the sean the same time but Yai beat Ren to the door,

"Here let me see if I can open It first," Yai said and tugged her hardest, when it wouldn't budge she examined it, "it wont open because you have it locked. "yai said and unlocked it.

By the look on Chaud's face Yai wasn't supposed to open it, Ren was, and this was one of the first places to explore, they were moving to slow, this could only mean one think, it was a prank.

" Yai don't—" Ren was cut off by Yai's choked scream. She was met with a tub of oil! The oil to polish the wood work! That must had been the stuff that didn't work! And know, Yai was soaked in it.

"Chaud you big jerk! You wanted to pull that on me! "Ren said

"How could you! You both did this! You, you lured me here and you set the trap! You're all so mean!" Yai sobbed. Then oil and all she ran out of the building.

"There you go Chaud, one mean prank goes the wrong way and this happens," Ren said in a sober voice, "I thought you were different then that, a workaholic but I didn't think you were mean." She turned away, "I- I think we've done enough for today, lets go home."

Sorry not so funny, I hope I did better with grammar and spelling though, Plz review!


End file.
